The Truth About South Italy
by MiraPotter188
Summary: In one of Grandpa Rome's visits, he tries to convince Romano to reveal something to Italy, but what could it possibly be? And what does it have to do with Italy's parents? (lousy summary I know :P) Rated T for future Romano language


**Yay! My first story X3 **

**Disclaimer: Unless certain pairings (e.g.: GerIta, Itacest, Felicest, Romacest, PruIta) are cannon and unless I'm rich, I don't own Hetalia.**

**Before you read the story, there are a few things you need to keep in mind. Firstly, this story is based on the historical fact that the Byzantine Empire (330-1453) occupied all of Italy. Secondly, in this story Romano is the Byzantine Empire, son of Ancient Rome and Ancient Greece and brother of Greece. When he was defeated by the Ottoman Empire (an Ottoman Empire army stormed the capital city Constantinople in 1453…that and it gives me a reason for Romano being afraid of Turkey – formally Ottoman – so much XD), instead of disappearing like other Nations, his ****body**** regressed to that of a toddler and he became South Italy. After that happened, Romano cast a spell on all the existing Nations (yes, Romano has magic…he just didn't tell anyone) to make them think that, when Byzantine "fell", Romano appeared to take control of what was left of his land. Thirdly, there is another big secret that Romano has kept from Veneziano. But you will have to read to know what it is ;P**

**Enjoy!~**

_**"text" -** Speech **/ 'text' - **Thoughts_

**Chapter I**

"You have to tell him! He's old enough! And he deserves to know!"

"I can't! ...Feliciano would never forgive me..."

Italy stopped in his tracks at hearing this. He looked towards the voices and found that they were coming from his brother's room. He silently walked to the door and put his ear against it, hoping to hear more.

'What wouldn't I forgive fratello for? And who is he talking to?' he thought as he waited.

"You know he would never do that." The now identifiable voice sighed. 'Grandpa Rome?!' Before Italy could get over his shock, Rome continued. "He loves you too much to never forgive you. He might be shocked but never angry. Not really Romano."

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one who's been lying to him as far as he can remember! You're not the one he wrongly calls his fratello!" Italy can hear Romano trying to suppress his sobs to no avail.

'What does he mean by me calling him fratello being wrong? Isn't Lovino my older brother? Why would it be wrong to call him that?' his mind keeps thinking about this, not finding a suitable answer to all his questions. So he just waits, barely keeping himself from barrelling through the door and go comfort or confront Romano (he didn't know which he would do).

"Roma..." Rome sighs. "You had a good reason to lie to him back then and I'm sure Feli would understand if you explained it to him. But now...now there is no reason to keep the truth hidden. The world is no longer at war. You have had 70 years of almost absolute peace. It's time to tell him, don't you think?"

"What if you're wrong? What if does get mad at me? For lying about being his brother or maybe for keeping it a secret for so long. What then? What do I do then? He doesn't remember the time before that. He was just a baby after all..."

"He still deserves the truth. Think about it from his perspective. If you didn't know I was your father, that Ancient Greece was your mother and that Greece was your brother, wouldn't you like to know who we were or that at least one of us is alive, instead of thinking us dead? What would you do if you were in Feliciano's shoes?" Rome said in a calm soothing voice.

'What?!' Italy was in shock, yet again. 'What does this have to do with Madre and Padre? What does Grandpa mean if they were alive? And what does he mean by him and Ancient Greece being Lovino's parents and Greece his brother?'

Italy couldn't remember his parents. He had been just a baby when they had died (or, at least, that's what he had been told by Romano when he was old enough to understand). But, as he thought about this, an image came to the forefront of his mind. He saw two people looking down at him. Everything was fuzzy and there were muffled voices that he could barely make out what they were saying.

"Look at him. He looks just like you." One of the voices said and Feliciano could tell that the voice was deep. It was talking in Latin but with a strange accent ('It sounds like when Germany was learning Italian!' Feliciano realised with a start). He saw that it was coming from the blond figure looking down at him. All he could see of him (he assumed by the voice it was a man) was long blond hair, pale skin and icy blue eyes ('Just like Germany! Except the long hair of course. Why does he look like Doitsu?').

"In colouring maybe but he has your cheekbones and ears and your strength." Another voice said. This one belonged to the brunet man beside the blond. It was smooth like chocolate and talking in perfect Latin. The man had short chestnut hair with a curl sticking out on the right side of his head, tanned skin and hazel-green eyes.

All of a sudden, huge tanned hands grabbed and lifted him like he was a baby. 'Wait a minute!' Feliciano looked at himself. 'I am a baby! This is a memory! Are these my parents?'

While he was thinking all of this, his vision started clearing and he could finally see everything in detail. He took this opportunity to look at the people he was sure were his parents. He wasn't however prepared for what awaited him.

'Lovino?!'

**_Translations:_**

**_fratello - _**_brother (Italian)_

**_Madre - _**_mother (Italian)_

_**Padre - **father (Italian)_

**_Doitsu -_**_ Germany (Japanese)_

**AN: So…what do you think this big secret is? And who is the blond man? I would like to hear your opinions on this and what you guys think of the story (whether it's a good or bad review). I apologise for the bad English (if there is any). English is not my native language but I think I did good…no? Also, if there is anyone who would want to beta this, I would appreciate it :)**

**I'll try uploading every other day if not every day but…it sure would help if I had positive responses to the story ;P**


End file.
